


you're wonder under summer sky

by nectar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, or alternatively titled mark being a marshmallow in his rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectar/pseuds/nectar
Summary: A Mark in rut is a pain in the ass (literally and figuratively, and in this context; figuratively).
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 604





	you're wonder under summer sky

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in so long help
> 
> this might contain unrealistic portrayal of alphas but hey who cares
> 
> this is also very cheesy might be my cheesiest fic yet so proceed with that in mind....
> 
> enjoy! title is from harry styles' adore you

“Aren’t you a ray of sunshine today?” Johnny comments, walking into the practice room, noting Donghyuck’s tense posture and grouchy face.

Donghyuck stretches, heaving a sigh as he feels his joints loosen up. This morning is really not an ideal time to be teasing him. Donghyuck is hungry, cranky, tired, and worse of all touch-depraved, and he’s making sure Johnny gets a taste of his own medicine by the end of this day, older brother or not.

Not now, though. Now he’s busy looking for a familiar face. A face he hasn’t seen in days.

His forehead crinkles. “Where’s Mark?”

“He’s in rut,” Doyoung answers. Other members start filtering into the room like a bunch of chicks following their mother hen, in this case being Johnny as he was first to enter. Well, Donghyuck was first, actually, but he had arrived separately so it doesn’t really count. “I thought you of all people would’ve known.”

“No, what?” he frowns. He doesn’t recall Mark mentioning that fact in any of their texts for the last few days they were separated from each other. Not that they texted much, anyway—Donghyuck was out of country for Dream’s schedules and Mark was probably busy doing his own thing, being in a new group and all. Still, a rut is too much of an issue for Mark to be hiding it just like that.

Taeyong comes around and ruffles his hair. Gross, Donghyuck has not washed his hair, he shouldn’t have done that and probably realized a bit too late judging by the cringe on his face afterwards. “Cheer up, Mark most likely didn’t want to make you worried, you know the guy. And Donghyuck, wash your hair, will you? There’s probably enough grease in there to fry a whole egg.”

“I wanna see Mark,” whines Donghyuck.

He amps up his pout to persuade the leader. It would’ve certainly worked on any other members, especially on the alphas, but Taeyong merely judged him with empty eyes, his subtle beta pheromones tickling Donghyuck’s nose.

“No.”

“Aw, come on!” Donghyuck’s pout shatters—leaving behind the downward tilt of the mouth Taeyong has grown accustomed to whenever the omega doesn’t get what he wants. Thankfully, Taeyong is chosen as leader for a reason.

“No means no, Donghyuck.” The older sighs in sympathy as he watches Donghyuck’s usually bright face now clouded. “On any other circumstances I’d say yes, but you haven’t been in any of 127’s practices for a while and we’re on a time crunch with this new choreo. I hope you understand.”

“Yeah. Fine,” he says, finally giving up. Taeyong does have a point.

“You can go straight to the dorm after practice, alright?” Jaehyun noticed the small debate between the youngest and their leader, deciding to interfere. “It’s only gonna be two hours or so.”

Donghyuck nods. He tries his best with the dance practice but to be honest, his focus is entirely elsewhere—particularly an alpha all alone at home, and a scent he last smelled for what seems like forever ago.

Of course, Donghyuck didn’t literally go straight to the dorm as per what Jaehyun had suggested. He’s all stinky and sweaty and Donghyuck is pretty sure his boyfriend wouldn’t appreciate that. So he opted to take a long, steaming shower back in Dream’s dorm since that’s where all his clothes are in for the time being, changing into a soft sweater Mark likes plus some sweats. It’s winter, so he grabbed his padded coat on the way out, and by the time he arrives in front of 127’s dorm door it’s already noon.

His hand is about to ring the bell—but before he’s even done that, the door opened to reveal a messy, sleepy-looking Mark Lee in all his barefaced glory.

“Hyuck.” Mark sounds like he’s choked up, immediately pulling the omega into his arms.

Donghyuck _literally_ chokes—he’s being hit by a wall of overwhelming alpha pheromones, let alone one in rut, how could he not.

“Mark- Mark you’re suffocating me,” he gasps for air.

The older releases him from the hug, but kept him at an arm's length. He stares deep into Donghyuck’s eyes, making his legs feel a little bit like jelly.

“Sorry,” he chuckles. “It’s just that I missed you so bad.”

A Mark not in rut would’ve turned red as tomato even thinking of saying things like that, but this Mark seems to have lost any semblance of embarrassment. Donghyuck might be the one blushing right now. Not that he’d ever admit it.

Donghyuck stroked Mark’s cheek. It’s warm, same as normal, because unlike heats, ruts don’t cause alphas to be unbearably hot and uncomfortable with stomach cramps as a cherry on top. Ruts just make them horny, agitated and on edge all the time. Donghyuck would much prefer the permanent boner that comes with ruts rather than the sticky hot mess he becomes every month. Yet another point for the alphas in this cruel, unjust world.

“I missed you too,” he tiptoes a bit so he can kiss Mark’s cute nose. At this distance, the familiar yet alluring scent of mint is not quite as strong as it was seconds ago when he was basically crushed against the alpha’s neck. It’s comfortable, only a hint of richness left that comes whenever he’s in rut—meaning Mark is in the last bits of his monthly occurrence.

Still, the scent _does_ make his pants feel a little bit tighter and his briefs a little bit wetter. Blame his biology.

“Is anyone back yet?” Donghyuck asks, noticing the empty apartment. He takes off his coat after Mark finally let go of him (the only time Mark beats his clinginess), hangs it by the door.

Mark pops his head out of the living room only to shake it. “No, only us. Didn’t they went for food after practice?”

“Yeah, but I assumed they went back already.” Donghyuck squints his eyes when he notices the heaps of blanket and pillow on their living room couch. The couch is a big letter U shape and the long, extended end of it looks like it’s been slept on. “You slept here last night?”

“Yes,” Mark groans, pulling Donghyuck to the makeshift bed along with him. It’s comfy, despite not being an actual bed. “You know how Doyoung always sleeps on the couch when I’m in rut? He apparently got sick of it and demanded me to trade places with him. I mean, did I choose to get ruts? No. Fucking betas, I swear, their superiority complex for having neither ruts nor heats...” Mark trailed off in his little rant. He sounds a little aggravated, too.

Donghyuck snuggles up to the alpha, purposely letting his scent flare up in an attempt to calm Mark down. Mark is usually never this aggressive, especially regarding such a trivial matter, but he is still in rut and the slightest of inconvenience is bound to rile him up.

“Oh, Mark. I’m sure Doyoung didn’t mean in that way. He’s probably just tired.”

Donghyuck soothes him gently. He rakes Mark’s hair out of his eyes, letting Donghyuck’s own flash in blue. Mark’s eyes instantly respond in red—the fight leaves his shoulders and his body melts into Donghyuck’s hold.

“You’re right... ‘M sorry for getting angry,” Mark blabbers, as if in a trance. He grabs Donghyuck’s head, tilting it gently. He rubs his face to Donghyuck’s neck where the omega’s sweet, honey-like scent is the strongest, almost like a cat. He even purrs, a low, desperate sound, as he smothers himself in the addictive scent of his boyfriend.

Donghyuck feels shivers running down his spine. This whole situation escalated _very_ quickly, he thinks when he sees Mark’s red irises surfacing from his neck.

Mark’s hot breath hits Donghyuck’s parted lips, and on instinct, Donghyuck closes his lids.

The kiss is wet, sloppy, Mark being totally out of it and Donghyuck following his lead. Mark’s thin lips move against his plumper ones impatiently, teeth biting out to bite on his lower lip. Donghyuck lets out an embarrassing squeak at the sudden pain. Mark’s tongue slips out, licking at the bite in apology.

Everything only gets worse by this point. Donghyuck answers to his alpha’s call, swinging a thigh over to make himself comfortable on Mark’s lap. The older groaned, sneaky hands coming down, tracing the sides of Donghyuck’s torso and finally resting on the dips of Donghyuck’s waist.

Donghyuck smiled to the kiss. He feels Mark’s desperation amplify tenfold and he’s enjoying having the upper hand for once, kissing the alpha back with as much fervor. If he had come at the peak of Mark’s rut then he’d probably already be naked, legs spread and sweat beading his temples with a crazed Mark on top of him—but he came just at the perfect time, just as Mark’s rut is boiling down to a stop, when Mark is slowly coming to his senses yet still dying for an omega’s touch.

They’re not mates, at least not yet. No one in their group has mated—all still too young and busy and fickle in their lifestyle as idols. Mark and Donghyuck, however; they have each other, they rely on each other, and they’re happy. Mating is a whole other topic they’ve chosen not to breach for at least another ten years.

Donghyuck remembers their little cat and mouse chase years ago. Both of them shy, unsure of their own feelings, projecting it into little petty fights and arguments over nothing. That is, until, Mark’s 18th birthday came around and 17 year old Donghyuck felt his stomach do jumping jacks whenever a waft of the alpha’s pheromones invades his nostrils, even when he himself hasn’t presented yet.

He had kissed the alpha under the ceiling star stickers of their old shared bedroom—an innocent kiss he had hoped to be forgotten as soon as day rolled around, but Mark pulled his flimsy pajama collar closer and kissed back twice as hard. And everything else, followed like honey dripping off a spoon on a hot summer’s day.

Like the scent of honey seeping out of Donghyuck’s skin on his presentation day on the hottest day of summer that year, followed by matching grins on their faces and whispers of _”we’re meant to be”_ shared between kisses.

It’s sappy, a love story Donghyuck would laugh at if it was in the dramas he binges every few weekends—but it’s _his_. His and Mark’s.

Donghyuck also remembers that night sometime last year when he disrupted the link between their lips, a trail of saliva still present as he hums out a soft _I want you_ to the shell of Mark’s ear, in the confines of an unused bedroom in Dream’s dorm. The older visibly shivered, humming back _three more months_ , or the time left until new year came around and Donghyuck legally turns into an adult.

Donghyuck had laughed out loud. He whispered _nerd_ back, and their little make out session transformed into a tickling fest; just like that.

Because in the end, things are comfortable and perfect and easy with Mark, and the little fragments of their so-called love story? Donghyuck holds them dear to his heart.

Donghyuck trusts Mark to do the same.

Like this exact moment in time, with lips locked and limbs all in each other’s space. Donghyuck accidentally pulls on Mark’s hair with shaky hands and the surprising jolt of the alpha below him causes their hips to clash. Mark groans in pleasure, arms linking at Donghyuck’s back and pulling them impossibly closer.

His omega wants nothing but to submit fully to his alpha, to finally satiate him with what he needed all along in his rut, but his body is sore from back to back schedules and practices. Donghyuck cups both his hands under Mark’s chin, pulling them apart.

“Mark, not now, okay? I’m not feeling the best and the others could literally come through those doors any second now,” he tries talking as gently as he can.

Donghyuck feels relief coursing through his veins as he watches Mark’s ruby eyes turn darker by the second until it resides to its normal brown color.

“Okay,” Mark’s voice has gone calmer—not the deep, sultry tone it was minutes ago. “But baby, please, get off me right now. No offense but your ass literally sitting on my dick is not helping. At all.”

They explode in giggles at Mark’s plead. Donghyuck complied, taking a spot next to Mark on the couch. He leans into Mark’s body, and Mark automatically throws an arm around him like it’s second nature.

A small, growling sound resonates from Donghyuck’s tummy. He’s suddenly reminded of how he skipped both breakfast and lunch, and the clock is showing that it’s almost 3 PM. He’s starving.

“Are you hungry?” Donghyuck asks Mark.

“Very. I’m craving chicken.”

“Chicken it is.” Donghyuck rises from the couch, stretching his body. He makes his way over to the phone they use for ordering food.

As he comes back, Mark is already waiting for him, a toothy grin on his face and some movie playing on the TV. Mark must’ve set up Netflix while Donghyuck was on the phone. He pats the space next to him excitedly, almost like a little kid.

When Donghyuck sits back down, the alpha grabs Donghyuck’s head in his hands. He places kisses upon kisses on every inch of Donghyuck’s face; his nose, his cheek, his eyelids. None is left untouched. He saved the best for last—he pecks Donghyuck’s red, swollen lips innocently and rests his head in the crook of the omega’s neck.

“I love you,” Mark whispers like it’s a secret. “So, so much.”

Donghyuck will never get tired of hearing that.

“I love you, too.”

Silent walls and an old Star Wars rerun become the witnesses for their confessions tonight.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> fun useless fact: i think i unconsciously wrote mark's pheromone as mint bc of his mint hair


End file.
